dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stiff Drink to Dull the Pain
Deletion nomination I'm against the deletion of the article, although I agree it shouldn't be considered to be a side quest. The reason for my opposition is that the article for A Village Under Siege is currently extremely cluttered and badly written, and it might be clearer to have links there to pages, such as this one, that deal with the optional events that occur in the tavern (those involving Berwick, Lloyd, Bella, and the militia), leaving the main article to cover the quest specifics (Owen, Dwyn, and the amulets). It would be made clear that the optional articles contribute to the main quest and should definitely be looked at, but having links to them would make the main article less cumbersome. -Sophia (talk) 14:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Just because an article is badly written, it does not constitute a reason why quests which do not exist in the first place, should be written, especially with names that editors come up with and not official ones. As for the size of A Village Under Siege, it is well within limits and a good review will do the trick. In fact, I am already working in that quest page. :Also, the "optional articles" you mention, they do not simply contribute to the main quest as you claim, but they are part of it. That's why the quest is updated each time you initiate and then, complete one. A similar example would be the A Lord's Trust: The First Task, and according to your opinion, the Baizyl and Gwiddon optional parts should be ripped out from the quest page as only the proving is mandatory in order to complete the quest. 15:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I regret calling it "extremely cluttered and badly written", as that was unnecessarily harsh and insulting to everyone who has worked on it. I apologise for being so rude. ::My opinion is that having these optional things as separate articles would make A Village Under Siege easier to read through, as these optional ones contain quite a lot of information re dialogue options and approval changes. I don't think every quest should have optional sub-quests ripped out at all. I'm only thinking of the case of A Village Under Siege, and how having links in the relevant sections to other articles would make it easier on the eye. ::I haven't checked the Wiki article requirements, and it might be that everything I've said is irrelevant because these aren't real side quests, and as such shouldn't have their own pages - in which case, ignore my vote, obviously. -Sophia (talk) 16:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the deletion because all pertinent information here is already covered in the articles mentioned above, in addition to the fact that this article isn't a real quest. If navigability of the Village Under Siege page is considered an issue, I'd like remind everyone that we have far longer pages that are still easy to navigate. ie Bugs (Origins). Tweaking the writing on the Village under siege article should be more than adequate t cover all information here. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 02:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to add my experience that the 'quest' called "Still Drink to Dull the Pain" does not exist at all for me on the Xbox360 version. I do not know if this is because I had already intimidated the bartender out before speaking with the militiamen, but when attempting to initiate dialogue with any of the three sitting down a conversation is not generated. As for the other 'quests' associated with A Village Under Siege, I found them helpful whether had a journal entry associated or not. -Apexas :As they aren't official side-quests I agree that something should be done. We certainly do have pages longer than A Village Under Siege on the wiki, so if the information can be successfully covered there I would support that option. However, if adding all the information would make the page too unwieldy, I would suggest that these pages become sub-pages of the main quest, like the the dialogue and approval pages are for the companions. 23:55, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I support the deletion. Since we all seem to agree that the discussed "quest" is not a quest per se, but an optional phase of the Village Under Siege article, which has been improved by now, I think we can safely delete it. -Algol- (talk) 11:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC) --Wanzerfan (talk) 19:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I do not support the deletion of this quest. The quest does exist. I repeat, it «does» exist. You «must» talk to the Militiaman seated at the far left of the table in the tavern to iniatiate the quest (the readhead). I edited the walkthrough with what I found. :I do not think you understand what's the problem and this deletion nomination has been put forward. This quest as a separate entity as well as the quest name do not exist. The whole thing is a side-quest of the Village Under Siege article. And the name is made up by a random contributor, there is no "Stiff Drink to Dull the Pain" quest name in the whole series. I also do not understand why this nomination is for 3+ months up and nothing has changed yet. 00:12, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I think someone was going by what was in Prima's Official Strategy Guide. I have to check it when I get the chance. I think it's listed there as a Redcliffe subquest under that title.--Wanzerfan (talk) 03:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :::The strategy guide is exactly where the author of the page we're discussing got his info from.--Wanzerfan (talk) 02:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Support, as it is nor really a quest. Henio0 (talk) 13:48, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Closing proposal The consensus is to delete these as stand-alone articles, but still make sure they are incorporated into A Village Under Siege. Barring any disagreement, I will make them sub-pages of A Village Under Siege tomorrow. 20:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC)